


Family Day

by alycat



Series: Family 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping with your own father isn't what most people would call a good idea, but it is what Jensen wants. Their new relationship forces both Jared and Jensen to figure out where they want things to go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Day

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from LiveJournal:  
>  _Pairing, rating & kinks_: J2 - NC-17 - incest, underage, age difference (Jensen 16, Jared 36), daddy!kink.  
> 

The second time Jensen woke up it was with his father wrapped around him once more but it was very different from the first time. That time had been confusion and guilt but the second time he woke with a smile on his lips and when he blinked his eyes open he found Jared watching him, a matching smile on his lips.

"Morning," Jensen said on a yawn, not really knowing what he should do in a moment like this.

His father apparently did though because Jared leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Jensen's lips, dipping his tongue into Jensen's mouth without any thoughts about morning breath. Jensen moaned at the feeling of Jared's tongue sliding against his and he reached up to wrap his arms around his father's neck. Jared shifted them, pushing Jensen onto his back and leaning over him and a part of Jensen wanted to lift his legs up to wrap them around his father's waist but in that moment he realized that he was still wet and open from Jared fucking him during the night.

"God," Jensen gasped into the kiss.

"What?" Jared mumbled, only pulling back enough to be able to look down at Jensen.

"I'm…" Jensen started but he had to stop and swallow thickly before he could go on. "I'm wet and sticky…"

He could see the moment when it clicked in his father's eyes and Jared's eyes went dark, the very next moment he was kissing Jensen hard and demanding, pushing himself in between Jensen's legs.

"Dad?" Jensen mumbled quietly.

"You're all wet with my come," Jared growled. "I bet I could just push inside you right now. I fucked you twice tonight, you must still be open from it...please, baby, can I have you?"

Jensen could feel his own morning wood growing even harder at those words and before he could really think too much about it he spread his legs, inviting his father in. Jared groaned and reached down to drag his fingers over the inside of Jensen's thigh. The touch was soft, almost teasing, and Jensen shivered as his hips rose off the air mattress, pushing into the touch. Jared didn't say anything but his hands drifted down, sliding over the soft skin where thigh and groin connected and Jensen trembled at the tickling touch before Jared's fingers stroked over the puffy rim of Jensen's hole.

"I can't believe this is happening," Jensen groaned even as he pushed down against Jared's fingers.

"It is," his father said, shifting them until he was kneeling between Jensen's thighs. "You're so fucking gorgeous like this. If only you could see yourself, little hole all pink from taking my cock. I can see my come leaking out of you."

Jensen gasped at the words but he didn't have time to respond before Jared slowly pushed forward, the head of his cock pressing against Jensen's rim and it even though it was slightly uncomfortable Jensen couldn't hold back the moan when he felt himself stretched wide around his father's dick.

"You're gonna be the death of me, baby," Jared groaned, rolling his hips and slowly sliding all the way inside.

It felt so good, feeling Jared's cock throb inside him and Jensen was sure he could feel everything, each vein dragging at his sensitive insides. He thought it should hurt but it didn't; in fact he thought that maybe it was even better than the times before. But maybe it was because of the sleep still clouding his mind, or because it was the way he had often dreamed about being woken up.

"I can feel it," Jared breathed out. "How slick you are for me, put two loads inside you and….you're fucking sloppy wet with it."

"Fuck," Jensen gasped. "That's… filthy…"

His father's smile was sinful and when he leaned in the kiss was molasses slow, his hips unmoving and Jensen felt himself slowly relax around the hard length filling him up. Suddenly Jared reached down to grip Jensen's hips before rolling them over and for a moment Jensen thought they would fall off the air mattress before Jared managed to get them balanced again and Jensen found himself on top of his father. The new position made Jensen slide down even further on Jared's dick and he groaned when it pushed at spots that had never been pushed at before.

"Daddy," Jensen whimpered. "God, so big…"

It was different being on top of his father and Jensen reached down to balance himself with his hands against his father's chest. He looked down at his dad and Jared moved his hands from Jensen's hips, trailing them up his hips and making Jensen shiver at the touch.

"If you only knew how wonderful you look," Jared said and Jensen thought he could hear the awe in his father's voice.

The sun didn't penetrate far through the thickness of the tent walls, but was enough for Jensen to really be able to see the flex of muscles under his father's tanned skin but even more he could see the heat in his father's gaze and a small smile stretched his lips. It wasn't easy getting a rhythm set up with the air mattress moving beneath them but Jensen shifted until he could find the right position to slowly push himself up.

His father's eyes turned dark when they fell down to where their bodies were connected and Jensen felt himself blush at the way he must look, Jared's cock holding him open. With a low groan Jensen circled his hips, only the head of his father's cock still inside and he smiled when he saw the look of pure pleasure on the man's face.

"Fucking tease," Jared groaned but even though his hands still were curved around Jensen's hips, he didn't push Jensen down, his thumbs merely brushing over sensitive skin.

"Always," Jensen said, a small shaky smile on his lips and then he circled his hips once more before sliding down until the curve of his ass was pressed against Jared's thighs.

They both groaned and Jensen kept still, relishing the feeling of his father inside him and he shivered when Jared's hands moved down over his ass, sliding between to feel where they were connected. Jensen took a few deep breaths before he clenched down only to see the way his father's eyes rolled back in his head and feel the way his body shivered under Jensen's. It was as much teasing as he could do and he started riding Jared with a grinding motion of his hips.

He wished they were in a bed, wished he could ride him as hard as he really wanted to but since that wasn't an option he forced himself to keep it slower and he couldn't deny the tenderness in the act. Jared moaned and his hips lifted up to meet Jensen when he pushed himself down, filling him up perfectly and Jensen thought that his body must be made to take Jared's cock because what little experience he’d had before faded away into nothing.

"This is the best way to wake up," Jared groaned, one hand falling from Jensen's body to instead fist into the discarded blankets. "Could do this forever."

"Want to wake me up like this every day?" Jensen said with a shaky laugh, gasping when the laugh made him tighten around the cock filling him up. "Maybe slide inside me while I'm still asleep? Would love to wake up with your cock inside me, Daddy."

"Fuck, the mouth on you," Jared groaned, his hips pushing up hard and Jensen cried out in pleasure.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared couldn't take his eyes off Jensen, not when the boy was riding him so prettily, his cock bobbing up and down with his thrusts and Jared had never felt such silken perfection as that of being buried inside his son's tight body. The words spilling from Jensen's lips had his cock throbbing with want and need and a part of Jared wanted to turn them around, fuck Jensen hard into the mattress but he loved watching Jensen's body move above him. Slender hips rolled as Jensen ground himself down on Jared's cock and Jared watched as drop of pre-come fell from Jensen's dick and down on Jared's belly. It was such a pretty sight that a part of Jared wanted to reach for one of their cameras stuffed in the corner but he knew that fucking his son was bad enough, saving pictures of it might be going a bit too far. After all, it wasn't like he needed it, not when he was sure the image of Jensen riding him would be burned into his mind forever.

"Wanna fuck you in front of a mirror," he gasped, unable to keep quiet as he watched his beautiful son. "Make you see how fucking gorgeous you look like this, see how much you like it."

Above him Jensen shivered, tight ass practically rippling around Jared and he felt his orgasm approaching quickly but he wanted to come with Jensen falling apart around him. He forced his fingers from their grip on the blankets, instead wrapping one hand around Jensen's leaking dick. The reaction was instantaneous and Jensen's head fell back as a deep moan left his lips and his cock twitched in Jared's grip.

"Daddy," Jensen keened, whole body trembling in pleasure as his orgasm hit.

"Baby," Jared gasped when Jensen's body clenched down even tighter around him, milking the orgasm out of him. "God, so perfect. Jesus...fuck…"

His cock twitched as he filled Jensen with his come, cock pulsing out until Jared felt weak with how powerful the orgasm was. Jensen collapsed on top of him, Jared's softening dick still inside him and Jared wrapped his arms around his sweat-slicked body, breathing into the curve of Jensen's neck.

"Fuck…" Jensen almost whimpered.

"Yeah," Jared agreed. "Good morning, baby."

-¤-

Jensen was singing low to himself and Jared couldn't keep the smile off his face when he heard it but he decided to not walk over and disturb the boy. In fact, he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his hands off Jensen if he did.

He didn't think he would ever be able to get enough of his boy but no more than half a day into this new relationship of theirs, Jared was aching to feel Jensen's body pressed up against him. But he didn't want to force anything on Jensen that might be too much for him. Instead Jared fed their fire with more wood, making it crackle merrily in its little stone circle and only when he was sure it would survive for some time without him guarding over it did he grab two bottles of water and some sandwiches. Jensen's voice had drifted off into silence and when Jared walked down to the shoreline he found him half asleep in the sun.

"I thought you were going fishing?" Jared asked and Jensen just mumbled quietly before he yawned and stretched his limbs.

"I will," Jensen said. "Soon. I think. Someone kept me up half the night, after all…"

Jared laughed and sat down beside Jensen on the sun-warmed sand and handed over one of the water bottles to the boy before putting the bag of sandwiches between them. Neither of them said a word and for awhile Jensen lay still in the sand, eyes closed against the sun and a small smile on his lips. He looked content in a way that Jared hadn't seen in a long time and Jared lay down beside him, closing his eyes and soaking up the sun. A soft breeze made the trees rustle and kept the sun from being too hot but apart from the soft sound of the wind in the trees and soft waves against the shoreline, there was nothing interrupting the perfect day.

He heard Jensen sitting up and he thought that the soft sound he heard was that of Jensen brushing away sand before the tell-tale sound of plastic registered, and when Jared looked over he saw Jensen carefully untying the knot of the small bag, careful to not rip at it. Jared couldn't hold the smile off his face.

"I don't see a need to ruin something," Jensen muttered defensively.

"We won't reuse it, baby," Jared pointed out but what he hadn't expected was the way Jensen reacted to the small word.

The bag dropped down on the ground and Jared found himself with a lapful of his son's warm body, arms around his neck as Jensen pressed their lips together in soft kisses. It wasn't the deep, heated kisses of the night and morning, instead feather soft touches that moved from Jared's mouth and up his cheek. With all that had happened, the heat and passion shared between them, the softness of these kisses was almost unexpected and they gave Jared the first glimpse of something beyond what they had experienced so far.

"I kinda have a thing for you calling me that," Jensen admitted with a bashful little smile on his lips before it turned into a smirk. "Daddy."

Jared laughed and wrapped his arms around Jensen, kissing him with all the tenderness he felt for his son before he pulled back and forced Jensen to instead sit beside him. At first Jensen looked hurt at being pushed aside but when Jared wrapped one arm around Jensen's shoulders and tugged him close, the pleased smile was back in place.

"How about we actually have some food?" Jared asked, reaching for the forgotten bag and making sure no sand had fallen inside. "Turkey or ham?"

Jensen rolled his eyes and reached for the turkey sandwich, making Jared smile and the two of them settled in pressed side to side, eating in companionable silence. It was something special, sitting at the serene lake with Jensen by his side and Jared thought it was even more special with how close Jensen sat, the mere knowledge that if he wanted to, he could lean in and kiss those soft lips.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day?" Jared asked once they were finished with their lunch.

A wicked little smile curved Jensen's lips and his tongue flicked out to swipe away any remaining crumbs. The sight was enough for heat to pool low in Jared's belly.

"Apart from that," Jared added.

"I wanna fish," Jensen said with a smile but he made no move to get up, instead he leaned in and rested his hand on Jared's shoulder.

Jared couldn't see anything wrong in spending some time with Jensen pressed up close to him and even though he never really considered himself a cuddler, everything was different when it came to Jensen.

-¤-

"Nothing!" Jensen exclaimed, the prettiest of pouts on his face.

"Jensen, you've been at it for twenty minutes," Jared pointed out, barely looking up from the book he had been reading.

"Twenty-five," Jensen corrected and Jared couldn't help but smile.

He was stretched out on a blanket in the grass, a few feet away from where Jensen was perched on a stone, fishing rod in hand and eyes intent on the line as he reeled it in once more. Jensen looked over to see that Jensen was using the store-bought lures.

"Why aren't you using your own lures?" Jared asked, putting the book down on the blanket.

"Forgot to bring them," Jensen muttered. "So much for making a list."

"I brought them," Jared said, smiling when he saw Jensen perk up. "I just need to remember where I put them...probably in my bag. Maybe in the side pocket I never…"

"Dad," Jensen interrupted. "Please!"

"Right," Jared said with a laugher. "Guess I'll be right back."

He found his bag tucked into the very corner of their tent and he smiled when he found the small box of Jensen's lures, shaking his head slightly at the fact that Jensen had forgotten something despite of his carefully planned list. It took him a few minutes to walk back to where Jensen was still sitting on the stone, line reeled in and carefully unfastening the simple lures.

"Here," Jared said, putting the box down next to his son.

-¤-  
-¤-

A small shiver ran down Jensen's spine when he reached for the box and his fingers brushed his father's hand. He couldn't keep the smile off his face when he picked up one of his own carefully handmade lures.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Jared lay back down on the blanket but his father didn't pick the book back up and Jensen felt a dull blush creep on his cheek even as his lips stretched in a pleased little smile. The sun was warm on his face and with the way it sparkled in the dancing water of the small river, Jensen was grateful for the sunglasses perched on his nose. He thought he could feel the freckles pop out by the second but for once he didn't mind; the day was much too perfect for small things to get to him.

Throwing out the line once more Jensen thought it didn't really matter if he caught them dinner or not, just sitting there, watching the line cut through the water as he reeled it in and with his father's gaze on his back Jensen figured that he couldn't want for more than he had in that moment. A part of him knew this was nothing more than an illusion, something that he would have only during their time camping but for as long as he had it, he planned to enjoy it. His father might claim that this was for good, but Jensen wasn't stupid and he knew a relationship between them wouldn't really hold up in the real world. And Jensen wasn't prepared to be someone's dirty little secret, no matter how much he loved his father.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Jared said and Jensen jumped at the voice speaking right behind him.

He realized that he had been drifting away for probably quite some time and he cursed when he realized that the lure had been sinking and when he tugged at it, nothing happened.

"Oh fuck it," Jensen growled. "I like that lure..here, hold this."

He pushed the rod into his father's hand but he didn't bother to pull off the shorts and t-shirt and ignoring Jared's protests he dove into the river.

"Jensen! C'mon, are you…"

The sound faded away when Jensen swam down towards the bottom of the river, one hand on the line to follow it down to wherever the lure had gotten stuck. From above the sparkling water had seemed clear and inviting but diving down into the darkness in the middle of the river, Jensen found himself surrounded by murkiness, plants and mud. His fingers fumbled in the dark, finding his way to the half rotten roots that were clinging to the small lure. Somewhere in the background he thought he could hear Jared calling out his name but even though his lungs were burning, Jensen continued to work to get the lure free and despite being under water he let out a whoop as it finally came free.

Whooping under water when he was already almost out of air was not a good thing and Jensen panicked when he felt water sloshing down his lungs and when his feet kicked at the ground it was a weak motion, not enough to carry him up to the surface and for the first time he realized just how far down he had swam. The water felt heavy above him, pressing him down and Jensen opened his mouth to scream when he realized he couldn't get up again.

He thought he could feel the roots below snare around his feet, pulling him down as the water weighed from above, working together to make sure he wouldn't get anywhere and for some reason the thing that really got to him was the weight of the lure in his hand, his entire mind focusing in on that small little thing even as the soundless scream made him inhale even more water. Panic clawed at him and his vision started to flicker with dark spots but then Jensen felt strong arms wrapped around him and he was lifted up to the surface.

"Are you insane?" he heard Jared cry out as they broke the surface. "There's a reason we fucking bathe in the lake, Jen! There's a current here and the bottom is...fuck…"

Jensen gasped for air, coughing up water even as Jared half dragged, half carried him out of the river and Jensen collapsed on the ground, unable to keep the tears from falling as his father got up, pacing back and forth as he cursed a blue streak.

"I'm… I'm…" he sputtered out between gushes of muddy water.

"Really, you need to think a bit more!" Jared shouted. "It's a fucking lure, Jensen. It’s not worth… What the hell were you thinking? Don't you…"

He went silent all of a sudden and the next moment he fell down on his knees and pulled Jensen into his arms, rubbing big hands over Jensen's wet skin.

"Baby, I thought...when you didn't come back up again," Jared mumbled, pressing soft kisses against Jensen's temple.

"Sorry," Jensen hiccuped.

He didn't know how he could explain the thoughts that had filled his mind before he had dove into the river, the fears and worries that had made thinking something distant and self-preservation something out of reach. In that moment all that mattered was Jared's arms around him and Jensen didn't know if the hug was that of a father or of a lover.

"I got the lure back," Jensen pointed out once his breathing calmed down and his lungs had stopped burning.

"You," Jared said with an eyeroll. "Are insane."

"Like father, like son," Jensen quipped even though his throat felt rough and every muscle in his body was trembling.

"I should ground you," Jared sighed. "And take away your phone. And maybe your computer as well, maybe that would make you think before you dive into a damn river!"

Jensen could hear the anger back in his father's voice and he had hard time reconciling the angry father in front of him with the man that had pushed him down into the sand to trade kisses just a few hours earlier. This change in dynamic between them was really messing with Jensen's mind and together with the fear still lingering he had a hard trouble keeping the tears at bay. A shiver ran down his spine; despite the blue sky above the wet clothes made him feel chilled to the bone and he could see it on his father's face when he realized that.

"Shit, fuck," Jared spit out before quickly pushing himself and running over to grab the forgotten blanket. "Let's get you warm, baby."

Jared wrapped the blanket around Jensen's shoulders and rubbed it against his wet skin, making Jensen's teeth chatter when warmth slowly returned to his limbs and together they made their way back towards the tent, Jared with his bag in one hand and his free arm wrapped around Jensen's shoulders.

"You go get changed," Jared ordered when they got to the camping site. "I'll get the fire going fully again."

"Dad," Jensen protested. "You're wet as well and…"

"Jensen!" Jared snapped. "Tent, now!"

Jensen flinched but didn't protest, instead he quickly turned away and ducked into the tent, stripping out of the damp clothes and finding one of their towels to rub himself warm before he pulled on jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. After a moment’s hesitation he grabbed their sleeping blankets and wrapped one around himself before he peeked out the tent opening to where his father was kneeling next to their fire. Small flames were already rising up towards the sky and soon Jared had gotten the fire crackling fully but he made no move to get up even though Jensen could see him shivering slightly.

It was obvious that the man at the fire was his father and not his lover and for some reason that made something ache inside Jensen. He should have known it was too good to last, something was bound to make Jared remember just who he had been sleeping with and Jensen wondered how things would be when they got back home. No matter how good it had been he wasn't sure it would be worth it if Jared would regret it.

"Here, get warm," Jensen said quietly when he stepped out of the tent and handed the towel to his father. "I'll look after the fire."

Jared looked up, seemingly startled and for a moment Jensen thought he would say something but instead the man nodded and got up and headed towards the tent and Jensen's belly dropped when his father closed the flap behind himself.

-¤-  
-¤-

He could hear Jensen move around outside, could hear the boy adding more wood to the fire but Jared wasn't quite ready to go back out there. Instead he slowly got undressed and rubbed himself with the towel until he started feeling warm again. He didn't think it was being wet that had really made him feel cold, not with the sun blazing down above them. No, the lingering cold came from the panic he had felt when Jensen hadn't come out of the river and Jared realized something had gone wrong.

Words couldn't describe what he had felt in that moment and he hadn't thought for a second before he had dove in after Jensen. Pulling on clothes again he wondered about the feelings warring in his mind, the terrifying fear of losing a son but also the fear of losing someone that he was sure was the love of his life. The feelings of lover and father were warring inside him and Jared tried to make sense of it all, trying to understand which persona he should be in that moment. His heart wasn't hammering in his chest anymore, and he sank down on the air mattress, hiding his face in his hands.

He wasn't sure how long he sat like that, trying to make sense of what he was feeling but in the end he knew that no matter who he was, Jensen was still the most important thing in his life and nothing would be able to change it. It wasn't until he opened the tent and stepped outside that he realized he must have stayed inside much longer than he had thought. The sun was already dipping towards the horizon, painting the lake in hues of pink and gold and Jared cursed low under his breath even as he turned to look for Jensen.

The fire had to have been tended to recently and when Jared looked around he saw his son sitting down by the lake, in the very spot where they had been trading slow kisses mere hours before.

"Jen," Jared said when he sat down next to Jensen.

The boy sat with his legs pulled up, arms wrapped around them and his chin resting against his jean clad knees.

"Talk to me, baby," Jared said softly.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Jensen answered but he didn't look over at Jared as he spoke.

"Jensen," Jared said, reaching out to wrap one arm around Jensen and pull him close. "I thought I'd lost you."

"It was… I was so afraid," Jensen said and there was a quiver to his voice. "I don't know what I was thinking but… You came for me."

"I'll always come for you," Jared promised. "We have so much stuff to do, I can't lose you now that I have you in every way I always wanted. You better be careful, baby."

Jensen looked up and Jared thought he could see surprise in the boy's face and for the first time Jared realized that maybe Jensen had thought the same thing that Jared had and he cursed how stupid he was for being so lost in his own mind that he forgot that he was dealing with a teenage boy.

"You...still want…" Jensen started and then he swallowed. "This?"

"I want you," Jared said, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Jensen's lips. "We still have so much to explore, and I want to explore it all with you."

Jensen answered the soft kisses, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck but the kisses remained soft and tender, a mere brush of lips and Jared smiled into it.

"May I ask something?" Jensen said hesitantly, not moving away from Jared.

"Always," Jared answered without hesitation.

"What am I to you? And you to me?" Jensen asked and Jared could tell how much it took for the boy to get the question out.

"I'm your father and you're my son," Jared said and he could feel Jensen's shoulders slump. "But I know we can be more than that as well. Jen, baby, I'll always be your father...but I would love to be your boyfriend or lover or whatever label you want to put on us."

When Jensen looked up, his eyes lit up and a the corner of his lips turned up into a brilliant smile.

"We can be both?" he asked.

"I hope we can," Jared said, kissing Jensen again. "You need to start believing that I want this, Jen. I would never have let this happen if I wasn't all in."

The next moment Jared found himself with Jensen in his lap and the kisses turned from innocent to heated within moments. Jared knew he should sit Jensen down and really talk to him but with Jensen still obviously having doubts there was no way Jared would push him away and instead he pulled Jensen even closer. His boy felt perfect in his arms, slender body fitting up so well against Jared and Jared's hands reached down to grip Jensen's ass, grinding their dicks together and he smiled into the kiss when he heard Jensen's breath hitch.

"God, baby," Jared groaned and kissed Jensen deeply, tasting the boy's mouth and he wondered how he could ever have been without this in his life. "I want you."

"Yes," Jensen moaned and soft fingers found their way in under Jared's shirt.

Even though the sun was setting,it was still warming up the air, but it was nothing compared to the warmth of Jensen's fingers against his skin. His own hands found their way in under Jensen's warm sweater, tracing over soft skin and Jared's cock was hard where it was trapped between their bodies. Jensen pushed down against him and Jared could feel how hard the boy was. But feeling it through clothes wasn't enough and Jared quickly pulled the sweater off Jensen before rolling them over so Jensen was splayed out in the sand.

The rays of the sun turned Jensen's skin golden and Jared leaned in to let his tongue track patterns between freckles, smiling when he felt Jensen tremble beneath him.

"Daddy," Jensen moaned, his back arching up as he pushed himself up against Jared.

Jared's cock throbbed in response to that small word and he smiled against Jensen's skin even as he fumbled to get Jensen's pants off, pushing them down slender hips and soon he had his beautiful son naked in front of him. When Jared leaned in for a kiss Jensen's mouth opened willingly to his own, their tongues sliding wetly together and Jared tried to get his own clothes off without pulling away from Jensen for one second longer than absolutely needed. Jensen's hands moved over his body, eagerly helping to get the clothes away and Jared knew he would never get enough of this. The part of him that knew how wrong this thing between them was also had accepted that the wrongness of it was part of what made it so mind-meltingly hot.

"Do you got…" Jensen started but the words turned into a moan when Jared let his tongue flick over one of Jensen's nipples before slowly sucking on it. "Oh…"

Having Jensen practically writhing beneath him was one of the most wonderful things Jared had ever experienced and he kept his tongue circling that small nub, feeling it harden as Jensen's breathing turned ragged and his hands came up to tangle in Jared's hair.

"Jen, baby," Jared mumbled against his skin. "Fuck, so hot."

He reached out and fumbled for Jensen's jeans and breathed out a sigh of relief when he found one small sachet of lube inside and he was grateful that Jensen had apparently kept the small packages hidden in several places. Jared planned to use up each and every one and if they ran out, well, he'd just have to carefully lick Jensen open. The very thought of that made his cock twitch where it was pressed against Jensen's leg and he heard the boy moan softly.

"Do it," Jensen pleaded. "C'mon, wanna feel your fingers inside me."

Jared pushed his son's legs up and apart until Jensen's bare feet were pressed into the sand and his hips slightly raised to give Jared better access. It couldn't be a comfortable position to hold so Jared wasted no time slicking his fingers up and pressing one finger against the small opening. He groaned when Jensen's body opened to him and his boy's eyes fluttered shut, inner walls clinging to the finger.

"Okay?" Jared asked, worried about hurting Jensen who had to still be sore from that morning.

"More than," Jensen breathed out and a small smile played across his face.

There was no way Jared could say no to Jensen and he quickly pushed a second finger inside, watching the way Jensen's hole opened to accept them inside, pink rim turning rosy when Jared worked his fingers inside. He reached down with his free hands to brush away the sand clinging to Jensen's skin before leaning in to press a kiss to the tip of Jensen's hard cock.

Jensen's hips snapped up and Jared opened his mouth, allowing his son to push inside and he loved the feel of the velvet soft head of Jensen's pretty dick dragging over his tongue. The taste of Jensen's pre-come had Jared moaning around the length and Jensen let out a low, keening sound when Jared pushed a third finger inside.

"Daddy, need you…"

Jared pushed himself up, letting Jensen's cock slide from his mouth with one last flick of his tongue against the crown. Below him Jensen moaned softly but when Jared moved to place himself between Jensen's spread thighs the boy winced and pulled away.

"Wait," Jensen said suddenly. "I got….oh…"

"Jen?" Jared asked, trying to show patience even though his cock was hard enough to almost be painful and he wanted to be inside Jensen again, feel the boy around him.

"I got sand in places one should never have sand," Jensen pointed out. "I need to, this is just…not good."

"You wanna clean up, right now?" Jared asked, sitting down beside Jensen and maybe he himself was also covered in more sand than was comfortable.

"Well,"Jensen said slowly, pushing himself up to stand facing Jared. "Or we could fuck in the lake?"

-¤-  
-¤-

The words were barely out of Jensen's mouth before he heard a low growl and the next moment he found himself hoisted up into his father's arms as the man carried him the few feet down to the lake. Jensen felt a shot of arousal move through him at the feel of resting in his father's arms, Jared easily carrying him and not letting go even as he walked down into the water.

"I can walk," Jensen pointed out even though he could hear how strained his voice sounded.

"I'm not letting you go," Jared said and for some reason Jensen got the feeling that his dad was talking about more than the walk to the lake.

"Okay," Jensen smiled, hissing slightly when Jared lowered him into the water, water that felt cold against the hot skin of Jensen's hard dick. "But...please…"

Jensen barely had time to get some balance before Jared was on him again, kissing him deeply even as he backed Jensen a few steps back towards the shoreline.

"Dad?" Jensen asked but the answer came as Jared pulled him down and the two of them fell down where the water met land and the waves lapped up over their body. "Oh…"

Jared let his hands roam over Jensen's skin, tracing patterns over arms and neck, trailing over his collarbones and down over his belly before he reached the sensitive skin on the inside of Jensen's thighs and Jensen willingly parted his legs for his father. Despite the water reaching up over his waist, Jensen found that as he lay down his head was above water and when his father's cock nudged against his hole there were no excuses to be found. Not that Jensen wanted to find any, no, he wanted to feel Jared inside him again.

"No sand in the way this time?" Jared asked with a smirk.

"None at all," Jensen said truthfully, the soft waves having washed the small grains away and when Jared pushed inside Jensen's body opened up easily for him.

Jensen wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline still in his system but it felt even better than it had the times before and he felt secure with his dad hovering over him as the waves lapped over their bodies. Jared remained still inside him even as one big hand came up to curve under Jensen's head, tilting his head up until they could trade slow kisses before Jared slowly pulled back out.

"Damn, feel so good baby," his father groaned above him and Jensen raised his legs to wrap them around Jared's waist.

Jensen moaned at the combined feelings of the head of Jared's cock pushing against his hole at the same time as the much cooler water of the lake caressed his skin.

"Do it," Jensen demanded. "Fuck me."

"Like I could ever say no to you," Jared breathed out, still close enough that Jensen could feel the warm breath on his face.

"Please…"

Jensen moaned when Jared pushed back inside, his cock opening Jensen up perfectly and he groaned when Jared's hips were pressed against Jensen's ass, dick buried all the way inside. The feeling of his father inside him was amazing and Jensen pushed down against the slight burn, wanting to feel Jared even deeper and he gasped when his dad circled his hips and his dick brushed perfectly against Jensen's prostate. Jared's hands were pressed into the sand on either side of Jensen's head, his body hovering over Jensen's and it just wasn't what Jensen wanted.

"More," he pleaded, unable to keep still as he tried to push up, needing to feel more of Jared inside him.

"You'll never get enough, will you, baby?"Jared asked even as he thrust in deep, making Jensen cry out at the overwhelming pleasure.

"Never enough of this," Jensen gasped.

He wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, molding his body to that of his father's and the pleasure was to good for Jensen to put words to it. For a moment he had thought that Jared would fuck him hard, but instead his father moved his hips with slow circular movements, making Jensen sob with how good it felt. It wasn't the first time Jensen had been fucked, but being fucked by Jared was something completely different. His dad felt huge inside him, cock spreading Jensen open and Jensen's body reveled in the feel of it inside him, the forbidden pleasure of it.

"Baby," Jared groaned. "Never scare me like that again.. You're mine, you fucking better be careful. Gonna fuck you until you can't stop feeling me, gonna fill you up…"

Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's waist, arching up as his father rolled his hips forward, making his cock drag over Jensen's prostate. It was hard to make the two versions of his father fit together when he was used to Jared being there to fix up scraped knees and tuck him into bed. That man was so different from the one fucking Jensen into the sand even as his lips traced kisses and soft bites down Jensen's jawline and neck. It was good, but it was nowhere close to being enough and Jensen realized that the keening sound was coming from his own lips.

"Wanna feel it," Jensen groaned. "Make me feel it, Daddy, please. Need to feel you, want it harder."

"Jen," Jared breathed out softly, his hips still moving so slow it ached.

"C'mon," Jensen pleaded. "I love you and… I want you to fuck me hard, make me feel it for days. Make me feel you and…"

"Fuck, Jensen," Jared gasped. "Shut up already."

His father kissed him hard but Jensen wasn't about to protest, not when Jared pulled back only to push in so deep and hard it made Jensen cry out in pleasure. Where his movements had been slow and almost reverent, they soon turned hard enough to make Jensen slide up further on the beach, wet sand rough against his back.

It was everything he wanted, to be fully owned by his father, and Jensen felt pleasure shoot out through the spot where their bodies were connected. He loved the feel of his father's bigger body above him, moving inside him and even with his whole being focused on how good it felt, he couldn't deny how safe he felt in his father's arms. There was the slightest burn to the hard fucking and he was sure there always would be considering how big his father was, but even that small hint of pain served only to make the pleasure even sweeter. Jensen felt more alive than he had in a long time, and maybe it was surviving a near drowning or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that he finally had the one thing he had dreamed of, the one thing he thought he could never have.

"Jesus, baby," Jared moaned. "Wanted to take it slow, show you how good it can be but… damn, can't keep my hands off you. Can't… fuck…"

"This is good," Jensen promised him. "Much better than slow."

He meant every word, because as good as having Jared slowly move in and out of him had been, feeling his dad truly claim him was so much better. Jensen felt owned in a way that was new to him, like he belonged to Jared even more than he ever had as his son. This went beyond that, because he knew a father should love his child, but the fact that it was his own father pushing deep inside him, his father's cock against his prostate, was proof of just how much Jared loved him.

"So good. Not gonna last… Damn. You're mine, Jensen. _Mine_!"

"Yes," Jensen agreed willingly. "Yours, just yours oh...oh…"

His orgasm rushed through him, blinding pleasure that made everything else fade away until his world was narrowed down to his own release and the way his father felt as his cock twitched where it was buried inside Jensen and the next moment he could feel slick heat filling him as as Jared came deep inside him. It should feel filthy, having his father's come mixing with the lube inside him but in fact it only felt perfect, like everything he wanted slotted into the place.

"Love you, Daddy," Jensen cried out, legs gripping Jared's waist even tighter as he rode out his orgasm.

"Love you too, baby," Jared promised him. "Never gonna let you go again, never gonna be anyone but me… You love it, don't you? Feeling me fill you up, fuck, Jen. You're so damn wet inside, fucking slippery with my come inside you. Like you were made for this, so good around my dick."

Jensen was sure he was made for it, made for his father's cock, made _by_ his father's cock and that thought shouldn't feel as good as it did. His body was still shaking with the aftershocks of his intense release, cock softening even as the waves washed away the come from both their bodies and when his father pulled out, Jensen could feel the water, surprisingly cold against where his body was still open. The next shiver that ran through his body was one caused by cold and not by pleasure and for the first time he realized that the sun had mostly set and the night was creeping up on them.

"C'mon," Jared said. "Let's get back to the tent."

He stood up and easily lifted Jensen up, a smirk curving his lips when Jensen winced at the feel of come trickling down his thighs

"Don't look so pleased with yourself, "Jensen muttered, pulling away to walk out into the lake, hoping to clean himself up even though his teeth were chattering with the cold now that the heat of sex and adrenaline faded away.

"But you look so hot like this," his father said, following Jensen into the deeper water.

Jensen gasped in surprise when Jared pulled him in close, one hand around Jensen's waist while the other drifted down over his ass and two fingers pushed inside. He could feel his father's come inside him, the way it slicked the way for the fingers and he groaned, clinging to his father and he felt his own cock twitch in a valiant effort to get hard again. They kissed, slow slide of tongues as hands roamed over skin, cleaning off the remnants of their lovemaking and the sand clinging to their bodies. When they walked back to the tent, only stopping to pick up their clothes from the shore, Jared took Jensen's hand in his and Jensen couldn't hold back his smile.

The day hadn't really turned out the way he had planned it, but where there had been doubt, he was now sure that his father wanted him just as much as he wanted Jared. It wasn't the ideal relationship, too many obstacles still in their way, but it was better than anything Jensen could have asked for and he was sure that in the end, it would be worth it.

His father would always be worth it.  



End file.
